You Found Me
by beautymarksandbroadway
Summary: Just a short story I wanted to write after listening to The Fray.


_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad_

_Where the West was all but won_

_All alone, smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, "Where've you been?" He said, "Ask anything."_

She knew he was going to propose to her. Kurt had told her. She left. She left on a one way plane ticket to New York. She didn't want to marry Finn. A few months after their first time together, she realized it wasn't right. She couldn't be with him, especially not for a lifetime either.

_Where were you, when everything was falling apart._

_All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang_

She found a good apartment; she had regular auditions on her plate. She secretly had hoped someone would call her, well not someone, _him_. She wanted him to call her. She doubted it and she was right.

_And all I needed was a call that never came_

_To the corner of 1st and Amistad_

She'd roam the streets sometimes, hoping to run into him, maybe strike up a conversation. She never did. She'd do this on a regular basis, hoping to see any sign of him, her heart sped up by the sight of brunette curls, but they were never the right curls.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

He sees her. Well not her in person, her on a billboard, her on the sides of buses, her in adds. She made it, like he knew she would. He wanted to call her and talk about well everything. He always secretly promised himself he'd get her in the end. Except now there was a problem, he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend he had to keep for publicity, a girlfriend he was forced to have to promote a show.

_But in the end everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her, the only one who's ever known_

_Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna to be_

_No way to know how long she will be next to me_

"Oh come on honey, just put this on sweater vests are so cute! And you need to get that hair cut" she told him. He frowned, he was the trophy boyfriend, and he couldn't find an exit to it. He wasn't who he is. No one knew the real Jesse St. James, except one person.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

It happens. It finally happens. She bumps into him after five months, after making it big. They stare at each other for a few seconds before either one opens their mouth. "Jesse" she breaths out smiling. "You made it" he tells her, she nods. "So did you" she tells him. He nods. He's thought of running into her for so long, and it was never this awkward feeling. "Do you wan-"Rachel gets cut off by a tall blonde girl interrupting them. "Jesse, let's go" she tells him taking his hand, "I have to go, nice seeing you" he tells her. Leaving her, face fallen, heartbroken.

_The early morning, the city breaks_

_And I've been calling for years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_You never sent me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve taking all I want_

Rachel cried herself to sleep. She found him, she found him too late. Why didn't she think he'd find someone else? Why didn't that idea ever strike her? The honest answer she'd never admit would be because she couldn't picture him with anyone but her. And vice versa with her. She wished she would have called him or wrote letters to him or anything, maybe she could have been that girlfriend.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, Where were you? Where were you?_

Jesse gives his best smile at the flashing cameras as the blonde on his poses next to him. They do interviews on the red carpet, full of lies only the two know they are. Asking the couple if they're thinking about getting married. She tells them they would love to but their schedules won't let them and they will figure something out. Lies. He wouldn't ever truly want to marry her. He nods along anyway. Rachel's not far behind them, she's a bigger star than the both of them. The cameras keep flashing for her, she laughs and smiles, giving them exactly what they want. She can't help but glance at Jesse a few times. The interviewers for her ask if she has someone special, she says no and they want to know what she looks for in a man, this time she can't help herself. Her answer is talented, handsome, preferably brunette, confident, and was in a winning show choir group in high school. The interview jokes about the details she gives, she laughs along with her. She liked that interview the best, in a way it was out there exactly who she wanted.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

The after party gets wild. Almost everyone is drunk. People owning no filters on conversations. Except Rachel, Jesse and a few others. Rachel refused to drink knowing it might mess up her vocals. And drunken pictures weren't good. Jesse had similar reasons. The blonde he arrived with was drunk, she was very drunk and grinding against everyone she could find. Rachel stayed away from the craziness. She sat her table watching everyone, Jesse was at his table watching Rachel, his girlfriend was drunk and wouldn't remember anything tonight, nor would anyone else. He got up. "May I have this dance?" she looks up to see him holding his hand out to her, she smiles and takes his hand. They slow dance to the contradicting fast pace song playing. He twirls her around, she leans her head on his shoulder. He's enjoying this moment more than anything he's enjoyed since he moved to New York. More than the fame even. She feels the same. At this moment he doesn't care that he has a girlfriend, and neither does she. They finally kiss a kiss both have been secretly wanting and waiting for since nationals of Rachel's junior year.

_Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me?_


End file.
